snlfandomcom-20200215-history
October 26, 2013
The 749th episode of Saturday Night Live aired on October 26, 2013. It was hosted by Edward Norton and the musical guest was Janelle Monáe, who performed "Dance Apocalyptic" and "Electric Lady." Sketches *Obamacare Website (Cold Opening) *Autumn's Eve Pumpkin Spice Douche (Commercial) *School Visit *Steve Harvey (Show) *The Midnight Coterie of Sinister Intruders (Commercial) *Critter Control *Drug Deal *12 Years Not a Slave *Ruth's Chris *Halloween Candy Cast *Obamacare Website **Steve Higgins as the announcer (voice only) **Kate McKinnon as Kathleen Sebelius **Bobby Moynihan as the technician *Opening Monologue **Edward Norton **Alec Baldwin **Miley Cyrus *Autumn's Eve Pumpkin Spice Douche **Vanessa Bayer as one of the women **Aidy Bryant as one of the women **Taran Killam as the husband **Kate McKinnon as one of the women **Nasim Pedrad as the announcer (voice only) **Cecily Strong as one of the women *School Visit **Edward Norton as Officer Rosen **Aidy Bryant as one of the students **Kate McKinnon as the teacher **John Milhiser as one of the students **Bobby Moynihan as one of the students **Nasim Pedrad as Shalon **Kenan Thompson as one of the students **Noël Wells as one of the students *Steve Harvey **Edward Norton as Jake Pickler **Aidy Bryant as Facebook **John Milhiser as one of the deviled eggs **Kyle Mooney as the cereal killer **Kenan Thompson as Steve Harvey **Noël Wells as one of the deviled eggs *The Midnight Coterie of Sinister Intruders **Edward Norton as Owen Wilson **Alec Baldwin **Kate McKinnon as Tilda Swinton **John Milhiser as the son **Kyle Mooney as Jason Schwartzman **Michael Patrick O'Brien as Adrien Brody **Nasim Pedrad as the daughter **Jay Pharoah as Danny Glover **Cecily Strong as Anjelica Huston and the Murderers (voice only) **Noël Wells as Gwyneth Paltrow *Critter Control **Edward Norton as Russell **Beck Bennett as one of the executives **Kate McKinnon as one of the executives **Jay Pharoah as Chad **Cecily Strong as one of the executives **Noël Wells as one of the executives **Brooks Wheelan as Mitchell *Drug Deal **Edward Norton as Hank **Taran Killam as one of the buyers **Bobby Moynihan as one of the buyers **Michael Patrick O'Brien as one of the dealers **Kenan Thompson as one of the dealers *Weekend Update **Seth Meyers **Cecily Strong **Bobby Moynihan as Anthony Crispino *12 Years Not a Slave **Edward Norton as Zachary **Miley Cyrus as one of the women **Vanessa Bayer as one of the women **Aidy Bryant as Catherine **Steve Higgins as the announcer (voice only) **Taran Killam as Jasper **Kate McKinnon as one of the women **Bobby Moynihan as the bartender **Jay Pharoah as Cecil *Ruth's Chris **Edward Norton as one of the employees **Beck Bennett as the patron **Aidy Bryant as Dorothy **Michael Patrick O'Brien as Dave **Nasim Pedrad as one of the employees **Cecily Strong as one of the employees *Halloween Candy **Edward Norton as Dad **Aidy Byrant as Adult Ruth **Bobby Moynihan as Diego **Don Pardo as the announcer (voice only) Notes/Trivia *Alec Baldwin and Miley Cyrus appeared in the opening monologue. Baldwin later appeared in and narrated the "The Midnight Coterie of Sinister Intruders" filmed commercial sketch, while Cyrus later appeared as one of the women in the "12 Days Not a Slave" sketch. Category:Episodes Category:Season 39 Episodes Category:Season 39